


EL DORADO

by RebeccaF



Category: Markson - Fandom, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaF/pseuds/RebeccaF
Summary: 与真人无关，全文虚构，请勿上升





	EL DORADO

**Author's Note:**

> 与真人无关，全文虚构，请勿上升

「EL DORADO」  
「维纳斯 番外一」

 

*手生辽，大家随意看看8  
*本篇系宜嘉番外

 

/

 

中国的冬天跟美国的不同，中国的冬天在寒冷之上更添一种冷峻的缠绵，就像在这片土地上生长起来的男孩，Mark如此想着。

时值二月，分不清是早春还是凛冬，他远渡重洋，陪Jackson来到中国，这个给予了他血缘的地方。南方天气还不错，冷的适宜，没有雪。街头巷尾充斥各色人群，霓虹灯则随着日落取而代之，占领夜晚。是他在洛杉矶富人区少见的风景。这次来中国是应某个制作方的邀请，来拍摄一组广告片。事实上，作为一个电影导演，Mark此前从来没有过拍摄广告的经验，也本没有这个必要自降格局。但对方的邮件发得诚意十足，除拍摄外，还提出会派专人带他在几个城市游览，体验当地风土人情。

正当他对着电脑屏幕上密密麻麻的拼音单词头疼的时候，Jackson走过来给了他一杯热牛奶。这是他们同居的第三个月，八十多天以来，一切都表现的很完美，像极了Mark想象中的那种生活，甚至还要更好。眼前的这杯牛奶就是其一——这是Jackson只有作为伴侣才会展现出来的细心和温柔，让他更加迷恋不已。

 

“哦，你要去香港吗？”Jackson扫了一眼屏幕问。

“还没确定，just在核对条款。”

男孩俯身仔细读了读合约，脸上有种温柔的笑意，是给予他远在千里之外的故乡的眷念。“这个牌子的首饰，我小时候看妈咪经常戴的。她说同我daddy恋爱的时候就收过一条很美的项链，这家的，后来就和我daddy订了婚。”

 

Mark 极少听他提起自己的家人，只是隐约知道他的身世算不上好，也没敢多问。这时听他主动敞开心扉回忆过去，难免惊喜。当天晚上又闹到很晚，时针指针指到2的时候，Jackson突然翻身钻进了导演的怀里。

这很少见，因为男孩的习惯是在情事后独自睡去，留给枕边人一个拒绝的背影。这个举动取悦了还沉溺于高潮余韵中的男人。Mark的手臂缠在Jackson腰上，瘦削但有力。他发现自己的下巴上冒出一点青色的胡茬，于是恶劣又开怀地用它们摩擦着爱人柔软的脸颊。男孩没有躲开，反而抬眼看他。

“你打算接那个广告吗？会去香港拍摄的那个。”

 

Mark想了一会，发现怀中人的话里藏着浓浓的“想家”的暗示。他摇了摇头。“我要准备新剧本了，工作室也正准备搬家，需要我去检查场地。而且我没拍过广告，也不喜欢。”

Jackson轻轻叹了口气。

导演紧接着道：“但我对香港很好奇，所以，你愿意跟我一起去吗？”

 

就这样，几天之后，他们一起搭乘飞机飞向了中国。短暂地在广州、深圳、厦门取过景后，最终来到了Jackson的家乡：香港。这是个很神奇的城市，有它自己的独特魅力，Mark想。之前他去过英国做了半学期交换生，但香港跟英国任何一座城市都不一样，也跟其他任何殖民地城市不一样。香港有自己的独立的灵魂，有种中式的前卫和摩登，好像在文化夹缝里生长的一朵绮丽花朵，令人着迷。

 

他想，大概也只有这样的城市能养出Jackson这样的男孩。

 

这天下午收工很早，Jackson早就在片场坐到不耐烦，Mark一边穿外套一边走过来时，看见他手里正捧着一本很厚的旅游指南。男孩对此解释说，由于他太久没在故乡生活，所以已不怎么了解这座城市的景观变化，还是看看旅游书靠谱些。导演冲他眨眨眼，一种无言但快活的氛围就这样弥漫开。

“不需要那些，Jack，就带我去看你小时候常去的地方就好。”

于是他们在旺角闲逛，穿越拥挤的人潮，十指交缠，步伐比来往游客慢了一半。华灯初上的时候通菜街迤丽靡靡，斑斓氙气灯交织缤纷鱼影，叫人如在梦中。Jackson携了一台富士立冲相机，于是恳请贩鱼老伯帮忙，摄出一张小小合影。

Mark 从前在学校学电影时，也辅修过一阵子摄影课，因此有过许多大大小小的、诞生自不同型号昂贵相机的作品；裱装好挂在墙上，还办过为期三天的小型展览。但那么多得意作品，都比不得这张搁在手心小小一张的拍立得。

男孩一边端着一碗咖喱鱼蛋吃到流汗，一边眼巴巴地望着墙上诸多游曳的富丽金鱼，一副很想买的模样。导演大方递出钱包，Jackson却摇摇头：“可惜我们不久就要回去美国了，金鱼都好脆弱，我怕把它们累到生病。”

Mark耸耸肩，从他碗里抢走最后一颗鱼蛋。在对方爆发前前一秒，他笑眯眯地还回去一个微辣的吻。

“Honey，待会给你再买一碗不辣的吃。保证一点都不辣。”这才堪堪平息怒火。

 

那晚他们赶了末班地铁。地铁上人不多，只有些勤恳加班到深夜的白领，男生脸上难掩倦容，女孩们则带着残妆昏昏欲睡。车上不够暖和，叫只穿着一件衬衫的美国人起了一层细小的疙瘩。他出门时穿的外套此刻正披在爱人身上，钴蓝牛仔布料挺括，在雪白的车厢灯光下把人衬得官仔骨骨。

 

“你看过王家卫的电影没有？我有时候觉得你就是里面的那种男孩。”

 

港仔眨眨大眼睛，一副困惑的表情。他的刘海被汗浸成一缕一缕，随意地搭在额前，比明星们精心刻意抓出来的造型还好看，像在拍电影。

Mark用手框出一个方形，透过这个小小的窗口看他，一边笑一边叹气。男孩继续不明所以，他才解释道：“你多么适合拍电影，但是——我不舍得。不舍得把你这么好看的样子给别人看。除了我以外谁都不许。”

Jackson努了一下嘴抗议美帝独裁。他坐在座位上，脑袋倚着门边的竖杆，睫毛软软地垂下来，像一枚枚倦怠的月亮。Mark站在他身旁，自上而下观看这场免费的展览。

 

他没想过的事情有很多，比如突然放弃学业去学习拍电影，然后成为一个小有名气的的导演；也没想过会遇到一个好吃懒做的小监制，从天而降，曼丽又天真，像被东方传说里的仙鹤抛下来的仙童，裹着一身雪白羽毛走进他生命里。这男孩浑身上下没有一处不是软的，柔软而不设防，自成一个美丽陷阱。

一直以来Mark都是一个好运的男孩，他家境优越，自己又才华横溢；想要的东西不多，但每次都能如愿以偿。他对此向命运深表感激。这其中最叫他感激的莫过于得到Jackson。这个在末班地铁里瞌睡的、温驯的男孩，可以在无数午夜最寒冷的时刻睡在自己身边，像环游不灭的星星。

他不知道自己此刻的眼神是什么样的，车门玻璃也只反射出千万分之一的爱意。Mark静静地看着Jackson，在他脑海中幻想出来的情境里，一群凤尾蝶正环绕在爱人的身边。这个出生于热带的男孩像古老神话里遗落的黄金国，丛林葱葱，只等他造访。在这节沉默的车厢里，Mark正身处滔天巨浪的中央。水过了就是熊熊大火，爱意把他席卷又灼伤，沉沦往复。三个月以来的种种时刻在他脑中自动播放，没有一帧被舍得废弃，男人的侧脸利落又柔和，喉间藏匿一声呼之欲出的叹息。

夜里凉意更重。Mark的手缩进裤子口袋里，轻轻攥成一个拳头，像是不知道又想向这世界讨点什么东西。

 

到终点站后Jackson才睡眼惺忪地醒来，发现他们已经坐过了站。因为再没有地铁，亦懒得打计程车，两人就近找了家逼仄的旅馆开了间房。前台阿姨是地道港人，正眯着眼看电视上重播的八点档。因为两人生的靓，师奶心里高兴，还给打了折扣，提供一整夜免费热水。

Mark直到进了房间才开口说话，问Jackson此刻还困不困。

男孩大脑可能还有些短路，呆了几秒才点点头，仿佛初生的小动物。Mark弯起眼角把人按在门板上亲吻，寒气渐起的深夜里，只有嘴唇相接的地方才有些隐约的暖意。

 

“Jack，你这次回来开不开心？”他凝视着爱人的眼睛。

 

Jackson怕冷地缩了缩脖子，大眼睛里流淌着全港璀璨灯火也没法比拟的闪亮。他点了点头，外套自肩头滑落下来。房间里的寒气松脆，拥到皮肤上，叫人忍不住快点去找另一具温热身体。

房间的墙纸是墨绿色的，带着暗金色的花纹和不明显的污渍。厚重猩红窗帘纹丝不动，阻挡着窗外夜色汹涌。一切都很像进行到了古早电影的重要桥段。

Mark的嘴唇急切地在爱人脸颊上亲吻，那些长睫毛和翘鼻尖、温热的眼皮和嘴唇尽管已经被他吻过无数次，但依然叫人欲罢不能。他急切如一个稚嫩的新生儿，调动着一切感官去探索他的Jackson——一个永恒的、崭新的世界。

腰带掷到地上发出清脆声响，Mark衔着男孩的耳朵尖，虎牙隔着一层肌肤轻轻磨蹭着发烫的血管。这晚他比以往都更鲜明地感觉到了爱意，他对Jackson成瘾般的爱意。

他怎么能失去他？他们在寂静的酒店房间里做爱，在嘈杂冷漠世界里传递过无数滚烫的眼神，他骑自行车载他穿过田野途径河流，他在平安夜的槲寄生下把他用唇舌膜拜了个遍——这个会睁着亮晶晶大眼睛对他笑的Jackson，Mark近乎伤感地想到——这个Jackson，他唯一信奉的神，他没有办法失去他。

 

吻和爱抚像暴雨洒落在Jackson身上。男孩的上身已经赤裸，在没开灯的房间里仍可看出几分雪白光泽。他近日坚持健身，身上一丝赘肉也不留，触手皆是饱满柔韧的餍足感。Mark轻咬着他的脖颈，在上面留下深浅不一的吻痕。男孩的手指上缠绕满对方金色的发丝，毛糙又乱，不是公众面前油光水滑的精致模样。

他对于导演露出这样极度私人的一面感到心满意足。在驯服对方的过程中，对方袒露出的勇气和天真也驯服了他自己。

 

“Mark——”男孩轻轻呜咽，尾音拖的老长。

 

Jackson的阴茎在对方手里颤巍巍挺立，尽管那手指指腹冰凉，但他还是克制不住自己兴奋的颤栗，腰下意识地往前拱着。Mark一只手圈着他帮他保持平衡，一只手带着力道去揉搓男孩湿润的物件。他的嘴唇一刻也离不了爱人的脸颊，以至于让Jackson生出一种被热情狗狗舔吻的错乱感。

第一波高潮来的很急促——因为拍摄忙碌和游玩疲累，两人已经很久没做过了。导演艺术品似的细长手指们一面挑逗着仍十分敏感的小孔，一面把浊液收集起来，抹到Jackson丰满的臀间。

他的指尖略略着急地按压着隐藏在深处的褶皱，男孩在这样快节奏的进攻下腿软到站不住，整个软趴趴伏在了Mark的臂弯里。“Hey baby ，are you ok？”体贴的侵略者把他扶到床边。男孩的半个身子刚陷进柔软，就迫不及待地冲导演张开了双腿。

M型的、线条流畅而健美的腿，毫无保留地敞开在幸运儿面前，等待着被人涉足探索。饶是Mark见多识广，仍被刺激到愣神几秒。对着短暂暂停感到不满的爱与美之神用胳膊肘支住身体向后仰，另一只手伸出去勾导演脖间松垮欲坠的领带。水玉图案的丝绸领带顺势滑进男孩手里，他探出舌尖舔舔唇角，挑起一边眉毛。

回过神来的Mark终于又上了发条，他像一个木讷的玩具士兵一样，全部的神智都被攥在身下这个眼波潋滟的男孩手里。温暖的甬道用急迫的簇拥表达欢迎和想念，男人把爱人完全地压入柔软被褥，性器粗鲁地一下下冲撞，带起一声声甜美的哀求。

他能感受得到腰间缠绕紧贴的爱人的脚和小腿，一只还套着触感粗糙的袜子，另一只却只能在微冷的空气里贴过来，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，在光裸的背上留下细小痕迹。

借着窗外一点隐约的光，Mark能看见Jackson眼睛泛红。察觉到身上人的灼热视线，混身狼狈的男孩拿手中被紧攥出皱褶的领带遮住眼睛。隔着一层浸满各种液体的织物，Mark给了他一个与下身动作截然不同的温柔的吻。男孩的脸蛋乱七八糟，新染的棕黄色短发汗津津地黏在脸旁，露出的皮肤却着火一般炽艳，布满津液和泪水。

虽然早上在目睹男朋友穿衣服时就肖想过此刻，但那时Jackson顶多觉得白衬衫系领带又披牛仔外套的男人实在有些衣冠禽兽而已。现在就超过了太多，他迷迷糊糊地想着，下身一抖，又射了一次。衣服脱得七零八落的衣架子导演今晚似乎一点也没受逛街影响，体力惊人，先蛮横后柔情地把早已神智不清的港仔折腾了许多回。总算结束后Mark抱他去浴室清洗，发现人早就脸蛋红扑扑在自己怀里睡着了。

 

由于旅馆年头已久，设备陈旧，因此浴室并无浴缸，只有高处悬挂的一只手持花洒。Mark把水温调好，将人捞在身边冲洗。狭窄的空间里很快浮起一阵温腾腾的雾气，在昏黄的灯泡柔光下，比所有电影拍摄现场精心布置的干冰和灯棒更真实温暖。

导演把花洒架在高处，好空出两只手拥抱爱人。睡得死沉的Jackson比醒着更加温驯，眉眼软过刚出炉的布丁，往空气里飘着看不见的甜味。Mark的手臂圈住他纤细的腰，摩挲着突出的肩胛骨。沉睡的男孩任人宰割，被贪婪的男人轻轻柔柔摸了个遍。

热水让皮肤更加滑漉漉，手感近乎失真。对美有着无上渴求的男人用指尖在怀里艺术品的身上舞蹈，雾气沾湿他瘦削的脸畔；他站在那儿，整个人像一个呆若木鸡的打捞者，在云端捞起一尊静谧的神。痛苦和欢愉同时在身体深处升起，Mark把脸颊贴上一无所知的男孩的侧脸，感觉到自己正前所未有地被命运眷顾着。

今晚的一切像梦，也像电影。他头一次对这种会被开机关机操纵开场结局的艺术形式感到畏惧和厌倦，他太怕与Jackson的一切也只是一场可以轻易叫停的拍摄。即使早期时调查过林在范并做了一点微不足道的手脚，Mark仍时常感到不安和焦虑。这些Jackson当然都不可能知道。他在不用面对他的时候脸上从来都是冷漠的表情，五官被厚厚的一层防御神色包裹，眉一皱就叫人心惊。

幸好最终Jackson决定和林在范离婚。Mark扭头看着睡得正甜的爱人，长叹一口气。他知道他的男孩敏感又脆弱，还容易心软。那位日理万机的总裁可没功夫去照顾这些细枝末节的小情绪。导演翻了个身把Jackson抱紧。

 

但在离婚后，林在范终于后知后觉一切没那么简单。他也开始频繁地扮可怜，假装不经意出现在Jackson面前，利用他的心软。当一位商业场上屡战屡胜的老手终于决定拿出强硬姿态，那可叫只会点浅薄浪漫的艺术家够受的。Mark想起来香港前他拦截的来自林在范的一封邮件，本来应该发往Jackson的信箱：

 

「嘉嘉，宝宝的预产期还有大约一周时间。如果你有时间的话，可以来医院去见我们的儿子第一面。地址附在下方。我猜他会很高兴见到你。」

 

OMG，如果忽略这其中狗血冗长的前因后果，这封短邮可真够叫人心软和心动。“我们的儿子”这说辞也有够偷天换日，这其中明明不关王嘉尔任何事，甚至明明意味着背叛。

Mark嗤笑一声，把这封邮件拖进了垃圾桶。但这件事还是让他如临大敌，所以他格外珍惜这次来香港的机会——希望等他们回去，林在范儿子那位不能拥有姓名的母亲早就活蹦乱跳了。

他知道Jackson心软，尽管心有芥蒂，但仍然表露出对这个小孩的隐秘的爱意。只是因为他拥有林在范的1/2血脉。Mark烦躁地把嘴唇凑到男孩斑驳的颈间，又留下一个鲜红显眼的痕迹。

不过谁知道结局是什么呢，闭上眼前，导演翘了翘唇角。他的手在温暖的被窝里摸索一番，寻找到了爱人的手，手掌更宽厚一些，指甲圆润又可爱。这双手他要牵紧，一直牵到上面皮肤松弛，长出斑点。这样温暖的想象给了他入睡的理由。

 

第二天一早，当Jackson神志懵懂地醒来时，他发现身边已经空无一人。视线扫到床头柜，他拿起黏在上面的一张便签开始阅读。原来工作进行到尾声的Tuan大导演这几日忙碌的很，必须得提前赶回摄影棚，叫他多睡一会，也不要忘记吃早餐。

男孩看着小小纸片上密密麻麻的字迹心情愉悦，他看到结尾写：

 

「我希望我的余生都像昨晚一样愉快。」后面还跟着一颗歪歪扭扭的心。

Jackson眯着眼笑起来。他把便条折好塞进钱包，发现小小的照片格里不知何时被换上了昨晚在金鱼街的双人合影。这都是Mark狡猾的爱。男孩的手一顿，迟来地察觉到指缝间硌人的异物感 ——

 

中指上不知何时被人套了一枚指环。

 

这时Mark的电话正好拨进来，男孩一边听他事无巨细地嘱咐着要洗个澡再吃点东西，一边张开五指，紧盯着那枚玫瑰金色的圆环。比起他之前拥有的两枚戒指，这只的颜色和设计显然更合他意，所以他决定暂时不摘。

导演的声音很模糊，Jackson知道那是因为他工作的环境很嘈杂，背景音充满了人声，还有不时呼啸而过的风声。

 

“我在天台上，Jack！这里好高！”电话那端的声音兴奋得像只刚学会飞翔的鸟。Jackson可以毫不困难地想象出他露出尖尖虎牙的开心模样。“你吃完早餐可以来找我，这里的风景很好看！”

“Mark，”他走到盥洗室挤好牙膏。另一份被拆过的一次性用具让他有点空落落，这一刻他突然想起LA家中并排摆放的两只牙刷杯。“谢谢你，戒指很好看。”

 

导演沉默了一会。天知道昨晚他是怎么趁他睡着，偷偷把这玩意套到Jackson手上的。甚至今早离开的时候他还感到“做贼心虚”：因为他不确定男孩是否接受这份意味深长的礼物。现在他一颗心快落回原址，只差在喉间千回百转过的一个问句 ——

 

“Jack，你愿意—— ”

 

男孩的手机震动起来。他打断了这句已经夭折过不知多少遍的问句，“sorry mark，又有人call进来了，我先挂咯？待会给你带咖啡过去。”

 

Mark感到自己从声带到胸腔都被失望的重锤砸过了一遍。他听见自己干巴巴地“嗯”了一声，那边就变成了忙音。天台的风景是挺好看，可是风也好大。失魂落魄的导演手垂下来，快要攥不紧手机。春天怎么还没来？他喃喃自语，返身又执起沉重相机。

 

那一边扣掉Mark电话的Jackson看了一眼来电，陌生号码，但响的很契而不舍。他犹豫了一会后接起来，听见阔别已久的声音通过听筒温柔地席卷过来：

 

“嘉嘉？我终于找到你的新号码了。”

 

男孩愣了一下，才想起自己忘记把新手机号告诉这位前夫。

 

“给你发了邮件你有看到吗？我以为你会来的。”

 

电话那边的声音沉稳极了，不疾不徐的低音透过电流吻上Jackson的耳膜，没有丝毫不耐烦。这样的声音在他们还是合法伴侣的时候常常听到，内容通常是些绵绵的絮语。实在太久没听到了。男孩站在冰冷的洗手台前发呆，眼眶泛起酸来。在故乡陌生的旅馆里，他一手攥着手机、一手捏着一支一次性塑料牙刷，感觉被漫天的孤独笼盖。

 

“没，可能被归进垃圾邮件了。我最近没怎么看邮箱。怎么啦？”他盯着镜子里蓬头垢面的自己，喉咙一阵发紧。

 

林在范停了一会，声音比从前更加柔软。王嘉尔从来没留意过他的声音竟然可以这么好听。

 

“嘉嘉，我现在在首尔，你要不要过来？我们的儿子昨天出生啦。”

 

男孩陷入了更大的冲击之中。混沌的脑海里漂浮着各色乱糟糟的想法，他像不自量力的幼猫纠缠一团毛线，怎么也理不出清楚的头绪来。不知道过了多久，他才讷讷地道：“恭喜。”

 

当了父亲的男人比从前温柔了不知几百倍。林在范足够熟悉他，知道此刻男孩肯定正陷在这消息里回不过神来，因此等了一会才轻声细语地说：

 

“嘉嘉，你来看看他好不好？他想见你。”

 

王嘉尔愣愣地点头，点完才想起对方看不见，于是拖长腔应了一声。林在范说他会帮忙订好机票安排司机去接，叫他待会查收一下邮件。男孩挂了电话，魂不守舍地刷牙洗脸。

情人的电话和前夫的电话交缠在一起，在他本就不甚清明的脑袋里打架。Jackson草草洗漱后去楼下办理了退房。前台师奶正抱着一只肥猫嗑瓜子，见他下来，笑眯眯递过去一只纸袋，挤眉弄眼道：

 

“靓仔，你男友叫我俾（给）你的。”

 

他接过去一看，袋子里有一份凉掉的烧卖，还有一支仍款款盛放的玫瑰，高挑地探出来，冲他搔首弄姿。不伦不类的搭配，Jackson笑了笑。他终于感到神志有点回笼。同前台告别后，男孩提着爱心早餐走进二月的晨风里面，手机一颤，督促他打开邮箱查看邮件。

 

有两封新进未读。Jackson挑时间更早的一封打开，是一串地址和航班信息，严谨细致，像足总裁助理的风范。他又打开第二封。

 

他停下了脚步。

 

小小的手机屏幕上只有一行字和一张照片。字的内容是“我们都很想你”，没什么特别。但图片叫他又一次丢了魂：一个婴儿正仰躺着，眼睛冲镜头微微睁开。尽管脸皱皱巴巴，但还是能感觉到他正在笑着，拳头紧握着搁在父亲摊开的掌心，正放在脸的旁边。

 

多么——多么——叫人战栗的新生命，他紧盯着微笑的婴孩的小脸，表情被无声无息地同化，嘴角扬起来。这是——林在范的儿子——他曾经的爱人的儿子。而他说这是“我们的儿子”。王嘉尔想，难道他还未出局，仍能苟且分享这一份崭新又纯净的快乐吗？同时袭来的喜悦和难过没给他半点喘息的余地。男孩站在十字路口纹丝不动，眼神黏在手机屏幕上面。

刚刚降临这世界不久的婴儿被相机定格了笑起来的一瞬间，被父亲发送给另一个曾有机会成为他父亲的男人。王嘉尔在这个早晨不再是那个总是缺乏安全感的、脆弱又爱撒娇的男孩了。他站在安全岛上，注视着来往川流的人群和风。

那些辗转反侧难以入眠的夜晚不是假的，被泪水濡湿的枕巾也都是真的。Jackson曾深深地失望和绝望过，但这一刻这些情绪都淡去了，伴随着这个新生儿的到来减弱了许多。他仍感到些微的难过，可也被一种奇异的快乐填充着。

他想立刻看到这个对他笑眯眯的小男孩，把他稚嫩柔软的拳头包裹在手掌里面。这个小孩冲垮了他长久以来关于失败婚姻的所有猜忌和怨怼，仿佛整个世界都随他一起被重新分娩了一遍，所有无能为力的痛苦都在此刻清零，新的关卡触手可及。

 

今晨的风没那么冷了，王嘉尔垂着眼睫想。早餐袋里探头探脑的玫瑰也在微风里轻轻摇动花瓣，好奇这一日比一日崭新的人世间。太阳越升越高，绵软云层把阳光切分成一块块抛洒向每一个过路人，又对这孤立在路中央的男人多加偏爱，争先恐后地蜂拥上去。

 

二月的早晨，香港的街头，没有什么比他的眼睛更闪烁熠熠。春天缓步靠近，在迎面而来的阵阵和风里，即将来临。


End file.
